Lily's Christmas, a Future Generation Story
by Bianca PJO HOO HG
Summary: Lily Luna Potter never thought about love, but this christmas is different. First story of the Future Generation Series


**Lily's Christmas, a Future Generation Story**

**This randomly came to my head and it's been bothering me ever since. So I decided to finally write/type it down. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, series, ect.**

Lily Luna Potter never really thought of love.

It hasn't really ever come to her head. Now that she is in her 4th year though, she's starting to take notice. Especially during Christmas time.

Christmas time was always special for her family. It brought the Weasleys and Potters together for some quality time. Lately, that has been hard and all with the "Unknown Case"-as her and Albus have started calling it-that her father has been stuck doing since summer. It doesn't help that her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have to help with the case either.

Some close family friends would come too, including the Scamanders, the Longbottoms, and Teddy Lupin. Much to Albus and Rose's discontent, Scorpius Malfoy would not be joining this year for his family problems.

Another would be joining, as she has been doing since James' 5th year, Annabella (Annie, as she likes to be called) Carew. She and James' have been dating for two whole years already and Lily was getting used to having her around.

The doorbell rang signaling the first guests.

"I'll get it!" Lily called and she was running toward the door of the Grimmald Place, red hair flying behind her.

The people at the door turned out to be the Longbottoms, whose new place did not have a fireplace at the moment.

Neville Longbottom, or as the students called him, Professor Longbottom, smiled at Lily as she let him in. Hannah Longbottom held Neville's hand, eying the place. Their child, Alice Longbottom's, a fellow Gryffindor, face was flushed and her teeth chattered.

Alice Longbottom has very light brown hair. Almost mousy blonde. Her eyes are brown and shine at different angles. Her skin was a nice tan and she was very small for her age.

"Albus is in the dining room." Lily told Alice, whose face lit up at the name of her boyfriend. She quickly shuffled towards the said room.

Lily led the two adults towards the kitchen with her awaiting mother.

Lily resembled Ginny Potter greatly. She had her fiery, Weasley trademark hair and her mother's warm brown eyes. She looked just like her mother did in her 4th year.

She quickly came up with an excuse to wait in the living room with her eldest brother, by the warm fireplace.

James Sirius Potter, a 7th year old Gryffindor, was tapping his foot impatiently. James had brown, untidy hair with natural red highlights and light hazel eyes that always shined happiness.

"Hello, little sis!" He chimed.

Lily glared. "I'm not little anymore, you git!" She said, head high.

"Yeah, and I haven't broke the record of most detentions by the end of my first year." James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Lily was about to retort when the fireplace glowed green and revealed some of the Weasley family members.

Ron and Hermione Weasley nodded at the two children before quickly making their way to the kitchen.

Rose Weasley helped her brother up from the floor and looked at James and Lily.

"Where is Albus?" She asked. James and Lily shared a look before turning back to Rose. "Your best friend is in the dining room with his girlfriend." Lily said.

Rose, who looked like her mom with red hair and freckles, shook her head and sat down on a couch. Hugo sat down next to Lily, one of his bestest friends.

The four Gryffindors chatted until they heard a loud POP!

Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley, his fiancée, appeared from apparition.

"TEDDY!" Lily cried and hugged one of her favorite people in the whole world. He smiled and hugged her back, tilting his head, making the turquoise hair lean a little to the side.

"Hey, Ted!" James cried from the couch, nodding at him.

"Don't forget your cousin!" Victorie scolded them.

"Hi, Victorie!" James called.

"Hello, Victorie." Lily said, sitting back down next to Hugo.

After Victorie and Ted have left towards the rest of the adults, a 7th year Gryffindor appeared.

James shot up. "ANNIE!" He said.

Said girl looked up and smiled at him.

Annabella Carew was a very pretty girl; even Slytherins would flirt with her. That was one thing she and James had in common, being favored by many. She had chocolate brown hair that fell in delicate curls down her back, and bright, icy blue eyes. Her pale skin made them stand out even more.

Annie and James shared a quick kiss making Lily feel disgusted.

"Can't you two NOT do that in front of me?" Lily asked.

Annie giggled at Lily's reaction. "Puh-lease, Lily! Don't you know what it's like being in love?"

Lily froze. She doesn't know what it's like being in love. She never loved anybody but her family before.

"I do." Rose said from behind Lily, saving her from an embarrassing moment. "It's an amazing feeling." Rose said spreading her arms out like she was trying to display the feeling. Hugo scrunched his nose at the thought.

Annie and James left the group shortly after, making Lily, Rose, and Hugo go silent until the fireplace stiffened again. Out came George Weasley, Angelina Weasley and their twin children; Roxanne Weasley and Fred Weasley II.

Roxanne had her dark hair up in a high pony tail with her side bangs. Her brown eyes mixed with her dark skin.

Fred Weasley II looked like a tanner George. It was hard to believe the two are twins.

Fred and Roxanne quickly joined them in waiting. Eventually, everybody was there and crowded in the large, charmed dining room to eat.

To Lily's left sat Lysander Scamander and to her right, Hugo. The meal was amazing with food like mouthwatering turkey and roast beef, fluffy bread dipped in rich sauce, and yummy pudding, all courtesy of Fleur Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Victorie Weasley (soon to be Lupin).

Lysander smiled at her as she quietly cut up her turkey. Lily blushed.

"This is some good food, sister-in-law, mum, and niece." Ron said, breaking the silence.

"And you ever doubted us?" Victorie asked. Ron smiled jokingly.

"So how is school, kids?" Harry asked. "And no, Roxanne, you are not aloud to answer." Said girl shut her mouth with a frown.

Since nobody else said anything, Annie went ahead and talked.

"It's fine. My favorite year so far! I love law enforcement. As for the others…." She glared at James who froze, his fork hovering before his mouth. He slowly lowered it on his plate.

"Well, I haven't got any detentions yet. Being caption of Gryffindor is the same as always. We beat Albus the last game before break." The Slytherin glared at his brother before he talked.

"It's fine. I still have high marks in potions. I'm thinking about becoming a potion teacher later on in life."

"That would be splendid!" Ginny Potter commented, smiling.

Lily took the silence as her turn. "I'm fine, as always. The one problem is, though, Albus and I keep on fighting about who caught the snitch first."

"Yeah, because I did!"

"No you didn't git! The snitch showed _I_ touched it first"

"Shush you two!" Ginny scolded.

Alice Longbottom decided to speak up. "I think I want to be a charms teacher."

Neville and Hannah looked up. "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"I thought you would think it is ridiculous."

"Never would I think that is ridiculous!" Neville exclaimed.

She blushed as Albus held her hand comfortingly.

"School's fine." Lorcan said dreamingly.

Lysander glared at his twin. "Yeah, fine. Wonderful choice of words."

"Headmistress McGonagall talked to me about, when I'm older, to replace the history teacher. She says it'll help the people actually learn." Rose chimed in.

"That is wonderful!" Hermione chipped.

Ron nodded. "Why weren't you there during our years?"

The families chuckled. Fred began.

"You know, pranking, the same as always. Except the fact that James isn't helping anymore." James avoided his best friend's gaze. Hugo began.

"Slughorn still doesn't like me. It's always 'Hugo, where's your sister?'"

"Just ignore him." Ron said flatly. "He's just like that."

The rest of dinner was uneventful as the families went back to socializing again. Lily found herself alone with Lysander.

They were walking down the hallway towards Lily's bedroom. Lily has started to feel weird around Lysander. She felt like she has butterflies in her stomach, every time she was near him. She blushed when he talked to her.

"You know the first day we saw each other?"

Lily remembered clearly. Luna coming in with Lysander and Lorcan hanging on her husband's legs

"_Luna!" Ginny Potter cried and Harry poked his head out of his office at the sound._

_Luna Scamander came inside with her husband and two blonde boys wrapped around his feet. They were both four, just like Lily._

_Lily has always liked Luna. She just was a likable person._

"_You have a lovely house." Luna said in her dreamy voice._

"_Thanks." Harry sounded surprised. _

_Lily watched from behind her mother. The twin boys finally got off Rolf, their father._

_They both had mops of dirty blonde hair that fell into their startling blue eyes._

_Suddenly, the sound of pounding feet broke the silence._

"_MOM! JAMES TOOK MY BOOK!"_

"_ALBUS TOOK MY BROOM!"_

_The boys stopped yelling at the sight of the visitors. Six year old Albus still had his untidy black hair and father's green eyes. Seven year old James hazel eyes were widened at the newcomers and his brown hair was everywhere, as always._

_Ginny glared at them. "Give your stuff back to each other."_

_Albus handed James the toy broom in his hand and James handed Albus his book back._

_"Hi Luna." Albus said. She smiled at the two boys._

"_Mum, who are thwey?" One of the boys asked._

_Rolf answered. "Why don't you five get acquainted? The adults are going to have a little talk somewhere else." _

_Harry gestured them into his office and the adults quickly disappeared. The children looked at each other before the blonde boy who spoke before decided to talk._

"_I'm Lysander!" Lysander's voice was loud and clear. _

"_And I'm Lorcan." Lorcan's voice was quiet and dreamy, like his mother's. _

_James, being the eldest of the three Potters, decided to speak up. "I'm James."_

"_Albus." Albus said shyly._

"_I'm Lily." She spoke up. _

_James looked around. "I've gotta go." He quickly disappeared into his room._

_"Me too." Albus said disappearing into his own room._

_The rest of the time, the three toddlers played together._

She blinked and was brought back to Lysander.

Lysander has changed since he was a first year. Back then he was sprouting facts all the time, joking around a lot, being geeky cute, and showing off as a Ravenclaw, which no one knew how Lorcan was Gryffindor and he was Ravenclaw.

Now, he is different. He only says facts if they help. He still jokes a bit but can be serious too. Lysander also is very…hot, she could say. Girls didn't like him as much as they loved James, but still he was in the top 10 hottest guy at Hogwarts list.

Lysander's appearance hasn't changed though. His hair was still his mother's dirty blonde in a mop over his head. His startling blue eyes bore into her brown ones.

They stopped in front of her bedroom she was sharing with Rose while her family stayed.

"Watch out for the mistletoe." She looked up at a mistletoe over their heads and then at Lysander.

He looked extraordinary in the light. His eyes sparkled in different shades of blue. His blonde hair looked lighter than usual.

Lily found her leaning towards Lysander, more and more. They were so close; Lily could feel his breath on her lips. Their lips finally met.

It was a feeling Lily never felt before. Now she knew why Annie and James kissed so much. She never wanted to be so close to Lysander before. She has never felt so light and free, almost like a flower. A lily. Her dream place was interrupted by a door slamming on the second floor. Lily pulled away, breathless.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He said dazed. "Tomorrow."

Lily blushed as she shut the door with a giggle, leaving Lysander looking at open air shocked. She twirled in her bedroom and finally landed on her bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking of being under the mistletoe with Lysander.

Lily didn't know much about romance or love, but she is going to give it a try.


End file.
